Kyūketsōhi (Spirit)
Kyūketsōhi (ソウル王妃, Vampiric Queen) is the name of Suri's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a silver bladed odachi with a large golden cross-shaped guard, giving it a similar appearance to that of an imperial longsword. The hilt of Kyūketsōhi has a chain that attaches to Suri's wrist, allowing her to use her zanpakuto as a whip against an opponent or to bring it back to her location should it be removed from her possession. Traits and Personality Kyūketsōhi has the appearance of a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and crimson red-colored eyes. Kyūketsōhi wears a Gothic Lolita-style fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, a large red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design, a cross going from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on both her shawl and the bottom half of her gown. Kyūketsōhi can also be seen wearing high heeled black boots with similar red crosses as well as a red ribbon on her left ankle. Powers and Ablities Zanpakuto [[Shikai|'Shikai':]] Raising her blade in front of her body and reciting the release phrase, "Suffer the Queen's Tyranny '''", Kyūketsōhi's original blade vanishes into a plume of black feathers that proceeds to cover Suri as well. Once the feathers clear, a cloud of darkness is emitted from Kyūketsōhi across the area that scatters the feathers and reveals the zanpakuto to have now taken the form of an elaborate katana with a blood-red colored edge and a guard shaped like a vampire bat. The blade of Kyūketsōhi has a great distinction as it made up of several red wires extending from the hilt, that Suri can use for various purposes. :Shikai Special Ability: Kyūketsōhi's special ability is known as Molecular Manipulation, meaning that Suri has the ability to manipulate objects on a molecular level. To accomplish this, Kyūketsōhi generates and discharge electricity through the large quantity of metal wire it is made up of. The power is more than simple electric shocks, as Kyūketsōhi can completely obliterate organic matter given enough exposure to its electricity. With Kyūketsōhi, Suri is able to manipulate molecules for a wide variety of effects. This is done by Suri using the electrical properties of Kyūketsōhi to act as a magnet in order to draw in molecules, even those making up physical constructs. By drawing in a substantial amount of molecules, Suri is able to take command of each collection of molecules with a different group of wires. This ability is noted be extremely powerful as it is capable of altering matter permanently on the molecular level, meaning that Suri could completely take control of the Earth if he pleased, although she currently lacks that degree of control. ::'''Wire Creation: Since Kyūketsōhii is completely made up of wires it can seemingly produce an infinite amount from its base on the hilt. Each of these wires are tipped with a metal piece that causes it to be capable of grabbing on to the opponent as though it were a grappling hook. The wire conducts electrical currents exceptionally well and is capable of taking on any form of Suri's choosing in order to further help in combat. ::Vampiric Lightning Generation: Utilizing Kyūketsōhi's shikai ability into the various wires of its make-up, Suri can alter matter around himself in order to create a large electrical burst. Even a small application of this electrical energy is enough to render an opponent unconscious. Suri is free to control the intensity of electricity Kyūketsōhi creates and often does so depending on the situation. By wrapping the target in the metal wire produced by Kyūketsōhi, Suri can then send a powerful electrical charge through not only the target's body, but through the bodies of others standing around the target, effectively causing a lightning chain to occur. The lightning created by Kyūketsōhi possesses a very unique property--vampirism. In saying that, it means that when an opponent is electrocuted by Kyūketsōhi, they will have a portion of their life-force drained away. This is done by attaching the spiritual molecules of their bodily make-up to the molecules of the electrical signals throughout the body and forcibly ripping the combine result out of their bodies and feeds it back to Suri. This process happens quite quickly and posseses no known defense as the body naturally produces these signals upon making any thoughts or movements. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Acheived Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Character Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Inner World Resident